Link's Awakening Switch
PBG discusses the new Switch version of Link's Awakening. Synopsis PBG has been working hard to be the first YouTuber to make a Link's Awakening Switch video. He hasn't checked yet, but he should be close to first. A scroll of a YouTube search is shown that goes on for a long time. PBG demands to start the video! Link's Awakening isn't the best handheld Zelda game. That goes to A Link Between Worlds Phantom Hourglass. PBG was excited for the remake anyway. He was constantly lost, although playing again it seems very obvious. PBG as a five year old ignores the owl's instructions, only to wonder that "Pidgeotto" can talk! PBG is still just wandering around now, only it is in HD! "It's HD." "Tasty!" Everything in the game is cute, even the scariest enemies. The cutscenes are drastically improved. PBG wants a Zelda anime. PBG thinks the contrast between the visual styles works, because it is all a very 'wet' dream. PBG rants about the people complaining about spoilers. It has been out since September 1993 - you weren't going to play it! PBG rants about making a Majora's Mask video that didn't happen. The soup looks so good, and PBG is angry that he can't eat it. The music has also been updated to be very catchy. The Animal Village theme is much better. PBG dances with some dog statues. Link's pitter pattering is the best part of the game! Dampe's Chamber wasn't something that was all that interesting due to being too limited and boring, so PBG hopes this leads to a Zelda Maker. PBG complains about having to buy all the amiibos. PBG has bought all the Zelda amiibo for absolutely no reason! PBG thought the picture shop was fun in the original version. PBG loves the picture of Maron falling onto Link. PBG discusses the Trendy Game, and wonders how to pronounce the name of the town, and wonders if it is pronounced Maybe Village, but it probably isn't. PBG gets angry when he does bad at the game. The fishing has also been updated. The shop keeper still kills you - and it is still kind of funny. PBG considers it a must play for Zelda fans. Link's Awakening does not get enough recognition. It was better then most other Game Boy games due to Pokemon not being released yet. The bosses were also really good except for a few duds like the angler fish. He now sends his kids in to battle. PBG realizes during editing that the original angler fish also sent out his children! Link's Awakening is very different compared to the rest of the series. PBG loves how weird it is. Especially waking up a whale - in space. Maron is the best part of the game. She is adorable, and sometimes encourages Link's bad behaviour. PBG gets excited when Maron can leap over a large jump. PBG revises his old I'm in a Cave song with new lyrics, but the last line is still too high. Category:Reviews Category:Videos